


To Be Fated

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Switch Dean, Switch Sam, Voyeur Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: From Cas's creation he knew he would save the Righteous Man. He couldn't help but watch him through the years.





	To Be Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge with the prompt "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who, which is were the title comes from.

Castiel is very old, having seen both the genesis and fall of mankind, which is something both Sam and Dean forget. He saw the creation of the Tower of Babel, the razing of Sodom and Gomorrah, to modern horrors of both World Wars. Cas knew from the moment of his creation, as both Raphael and Michael told him, he was going to save the righteous man, a Dean Winchester born eons from now, from hell. He rarely left heaven after the ascension of Christ, but it did not mean he didn't watch humanity and its struggles.

He actually saw twice Dean as an adult before he was born, thanks to his future self. He was strong and beautiful, a befitting vessel for Michael. In the middle of the American Wild West, he witnesses Lucifer's vessel, Sam, with Dean. Sam with his fox-like eyes, impressive height, and cunning reminds him of Lucifer. He witnesses a century later, Dean protecting Sam from Uriel, brings forth memories of Michael and Lucifer being the same: Michael shielding Lucifer from the gossip, the envy of other angels, and taking comfort in his brother.

Dean is born just months later after their last trip to the past. He is a handful to both parents. Dean is a loving child and was so excited to hear that going to be a big brother. Cas felt something akin to sorrow for what was going to unfold when Mary got pregnant with Sam. Six months after Sam's birth, the Winchester family is broken and smoldering.

Cas watches Dean go mute afterward. He would crowd into Sam's crib, wrapping himself around Sam, as if to protect him from the world. Dean slowly starts to talk, mainly to Sam, with monosyllable replies to John. They start to grow and Cas still watches. He sees the ways that Sam and Dean intertwine like two trees planted too close together. When Dean starts school, Cas watches with curiosity as Sam laments with John at wit's end.

Their lives ebb and flow on the road, between hunts, between social isolation and self-imposed claustrophobia. When Sam hits puberty, Cas has to look away for a moment; Dean is enamored by Sam and vice-versa. At thirteen and seventeen years old, they raze a thicket and Sam kisses his brother for the first time. They lay on green pastures, Sam straddling Dean's thighs, sweet kisses on sun-kissed skin. Cas is reminded of Michael and Lucifer before the fall, before humanity ripped them apart, back when they escape to the Garden for tryst trying keep from prying eyes. Dean will still fuck women, but Sam tugs at the strings of Dean's heart, pulling him closer and Cas realizes that Dean will only truly ever love Sam.

At 22, Dean's heart is eviscerated by Sam leaving. Sam begged him to come along, to go to Stanford, but pragmatic Dean lets him leave because Sam wants normal, and by human standards, an incestuous love is far from normal. Cas likens the first few weeks after Sam's departure to after the fire: mute, lethargic, and wishing for it be like before. "Just like Michael after the fall," Cas whispers to no one.

They're reunited later, with more baggage and the metaphorical ghost of Sam's girlfriend between them. They look, both wishing it to be like before, but never touch, not until Dean is dying. At the revival, when Reverend Roy La Grange is praying for a person to pick, Cas guides him to Dean, whispering about the righteous man, how he was destined to save the world. Dean is saved and the welcoming he gets from Sam after it all ends is bittersweet: Sam clinging to brother, tears, kisses, and the slow worship of Dean that lasts through the night. Sam's devotion to Dean, the willingness to yield to him despite his pride, makes Cas turn for the moment; he doesn't need to see Sam's rapture as Dean guides him down on his dick, his head back as he rides Dean. Nor does he have to see the encore of Sam burying himself as deep as he could into Dean, grinding their hips together as if to meld them together.

Dean is dying after a demon hits them with the semi. Cas is unable to look away at the tragedy unfolding: Sam at wit's end on how to save Dean, John Winchester plotting unbeknownst to Sam, and Dean trying to outsmart a reaper. Watching Sam with the Ouija board in his brother's room and sheer elation from having heard from his brother's ghost makes Cas wonder how so many of the other angels consider Sam Winchester an abomination, even if demon blood runs through his veins. In the end, John plants the seed of doubt into Dean before giving himself over to Azazel. He watches that seed blossom over the months; it's like Raphael planting the idea of Lucifer was inherently evil, that he was destined to fight Michael.

Sam dies before his 24th birthday in the mud, with Dean rocking him like he did when Sam was just a baby in a motel with salt-lined doors and windows. Dean takes Sam to an abandoned house, washes him, watches, and for the first time, praying. Cas feels sorrow for Dean there, for he cannot interfere with destiny. Instead, he watches Dean break down and sells his soul for Sam's. He also bears witness to the opening of the devil's gate and the brief glory from the both of them of finally avenging their mother.

The next year, Cas is preparing for his mission. He still watches over Dean; he sees Dean pushing Sam away while Sam desperately tries to hold on to Dean. He sees the demon Ruby beginning to play her part with Sam. It was like the beginning of the end for Lucifer and Michael, when Lucifer began to convene with the other angels, like Mammon, Sathanus, and Asmodeus. In the end, Cas is rallying his army to lay siege when Dean is eviscerated by the hellhounds.

It takes decades in hell to save Dean. He watches him be born out of his earthly grave, confusion apparent and follows him to the abandoned gas station. Cas tries to interact with Dean there, but his true voice overwhelms, leaving Dean confused and worried. Dean ends up at Bobby's house, which is just a jumping point to find Sam. The two are reunited in Illinois, violence, and anger predominates their first meeting after Dean's resurrection. When Bobby and Ruby leave them alone, it's not the happy reunion that Cas thought their shared history would have led him to believe. Instead, it's domination and submission, Sam raking his nails down Dean's back as Dean fucks into him, biting him, and the rage felt between them.

Cas reveals himself later, in his new visage, to Dean; he gets stabbed and he sees why Michael was eager to have Dean as his true vessel. Cas meets Sam a bit later, hearing Sam's enthusiasm about meeting angels, which he crushes by calling him the boy with the demon blood. Cas cannot afford to be swayed by Lucifer's vessel. He hates that he has become a cog in the machine that is separating them, but it is for the good of the world.

In the end, Cas falls from grace for both Winchesters. He tries to help them as he can and dies once again at Stull Cemetery, thinking his last vision was going to be Lucifer about to wreak havoc. Instead, he is brought back to see Dean, bloody and sorrowful. He heals Dean, but the space that Sam occupies Cas realizes will never be filled. He decides then to rescue Sam from the cage, capitalizing on Hell's disorganization from Lucifer's fall back into the cage. He rescues Sam, but when he hides from the brother that he is saved, Cas is suspicious. He watches over both of them as he tries to lead a faction of heaven, feeling better when Sam saves Dean.

Sam is changed, Dean as well, but they work through it. Sam is rougher, more inclined to meet violence with violence, but both Cas and Dean realize that there is something fundamentally wrong with Sam soon enough. The first major clue for Dean was when Sam let him be changed into a vampire. Cas remains mum until he puts his hand inside of Sam's chest feeling the void where his soul should reside. He leaves Dean and Sam to their own devices about Sam's soul, fearing his good intentions will only further harm to the ones he is supposed to protect.

Cas smashes Sam's wall, with the finesse of a toddler destroying a sandcastle. He becomes God-like, later on, feeling the power burning his veins, less concerned over what his pair of humans is doing. The monsters of purgatory leave his vessel with the help of Sam and Dean and Bobby, except for the leviathans. The next few months are blacked out with only a few lucid moments. He finds himself outside of a mental institution, remembering the pain he has brought to those he swore to protect. He goes to Sam, trussed up on a gurney looking worse than he can ever remember. Cas takes Sam's memories of the cage, it's the least he can do for Dean and Sam; it's atonement in his eyes.

They defeat the leviathans, Sam left on Earth, and he runs. He runs from Dean, runs from the leviathans, and hides, cloistering himself away. It's for the better; ever since he has entered the righteous man's life, he hath wrought misery. Cas can sense Dean in purgatory, becoming feral, but Sam is out of his perception. He prays to his father to please Sam be alright without his brother. He is rescued from purgatory without memory, but he finds that Sam and Dean are just like the time when Dean came back hell. He tries to help, but with missing pieces of time, the attempts are awkward at best. Cas still peers in on occasion, especially once they discovered the bunker. Their brutal fucks become tender when Sam starts the trials. Dean's anger dissipates some seeing Sam starting to waste away. Everything comes to a head when he asks Dean to help him close the gates to heaven. Dean goes to Sam, Cas has his grace ripped from him, and every angel except for Metatron fall.

The only time Cas can interact with Dean and Sam, who is not acting like Sam at all, is when he calls or manages to drive to them. Sam is possessed by Gadreel and Cas is furious. If he had not let Lucifer in the garden after genesis, Sam and Dean would not have to have a life of misery with brief interludes of happiness. Gadreel is expelled from Sam and Cas is left to pick up the pieces of him, while Dean and his guilt try to fix what he perceived to be all his fault. During that period, Dean gets the Mark of Cain, which amplifies the negativity in Dean. He hears Dean fucking into Sam from his room in the bunker, vicious and hard, after the mark; when he sees Sam afterward there are always bruises, hand-shaped and decorating his thin neck or wrists. Dean dies by Metatron but the Mark of Cain, a parasitic curse, turns him into a demon to keep his soul in his body.

Sam is numb after finding Dean is a demon but keeps looking for him with the intent to cure him. Cas wishes he could still heal without worry, watching Sam running haggard, not letting his shoulder heal. Sam does find Dean, after being tortured by both another person named Cole and Dean. Dean is saved after Cas wrestles him back into the dungeon and Sam gives him the final dose. The reunion is touching, but he has places to go, to help his brethren back into heaven. 

The cycle continues, Sam saves Dean from the mark, but a primordial evil is released: the darkness, who named herself Amara. They fight together on the same side, trying to prevent her from engulfing all of God's creation out of spite. He watches Dean willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the world, while Sam is trying to hold himself together. Their supposed final farewell is bittersweet, and Cas tacitly understands his role to protect Sam from himself.

Dean saves the world as he understands and guides Sam down the stairs of the bunker when he feels himself being pulled away from the Earth. He tries to fight it, needing to do right by Dean and help Sam, but ultimately is pushed into an abandoned field States away. Dean is alive and so is their mother he finds, as well as the British chapter of the Men of Letters. Sam and Dean hide their relationship from their mother and the British, but when left alone, he feels their souls intertwining, reminding him of the halcyon days of their youth. Even after finding out that Lucifer sired a child with an aide named Kelly Kline, they only bicker amongst themselves, on how to deal with the problem of both Lucifer and his offspring as well as the British Men of Letters. He takes Kelly to a cabin to give birth to the nephilim, lets her decorate the baby's room and all the other trapping of a nesting mother. It's there that he sees Sam and Dean fighting to defeat Lucifer, it's there that Cas decides to try to right all the wrongs that the universe when he enters the rift. He stabs Lucifer, watching his eyes glow red, when he departs to the right world. Cas is happy that they will not have to suffer with Lucifer free in their world as he exits, hopeful that Sam and Dean will accept Jack as their own when he feels the angel blade pierce him. "I'm sorry Sam and Dean," is on the tip of his tongue when he fades away.


End file.
